lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
findest du jetzt nachträglich sowohl die Midweek Edition zu , als auch die brandneue Ausgabe zu . Desweiteren gibt es noch ein Video-Interview mit Ken Leung und ein weiteres mit Jorge Garcia, wovon letzterer bei zu Gast war. Am Ende des Videos erwartet dich dann noch ein Sneak Peek zur heutigen Episode . * * * ---- Promobilder für 5.14 „The Variable“ vom 14. April 2009 left|140px Es ist noch ein bisschen mehr als zwei Wochen, bis die Episode ausgestrahlt wird. Denn nächste Woche müssen wir uns aufgrund der zweiten kurzen Pause mit dem Special „The Story of the Oceanic 6“ zufriedenstellen. Heute Abend hat ABC aber erst einmal die Promobilder für genannte Episode veröffentlicht. Diese findet ihr − Überraschung! − im . ---- ABC veröffentlicht „LOST Timeline“ vom 14. April 2009 right|100px Wer evtl. schon einmal daran gedacht hat, wie schön es doch wäre, wenn man sich die ganze Story von Lost einmal chronologisch zu betrachten, für den hat ABC jetzt genau das Richtige. Denn auf der Website gibt es nun ein neues Gadget, welches genau das ermöglicht. Weitere Infos dazu findet ihr jetzt im . ---- „Ask Lost“ mit Jorge Garcia vom 14. April 2009 left|150px Bereits vor einiger Zeit wies der Sender ABC auf seiner Website darauf hin, dass Zuschauer ihre persönlichen Fragen einsenden können, welche dann in irgendeiner Weise beantwortet werden. Letzte Woche gab uns Michael Emerson einige Antworten, heute ist Jorge Garcia dran. Das Video gibt′s jetzt im . ---- Neue Spoiler vom Set und von Jorge vom 14. April 2009 right|140px Staffel 5 neigt sich langsam aber sicher ihrem Ende zu − auch die Masse an Spoilern hat in letzter Zeit leicht abgenommen. Nun aber gibt es einige neue Informationen zu den kommenden Episoden, die ihr finden könnt. Und auch Jorge Garcia hat in einem Interview ein bisschen über das Ende der 5. Staffel verraten. Den Auszug aus dem Interview findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Josh Holloway ist Vater! vom 14. April 2009 left|100px Es ist schon ein bisschen ironisch; ausgerechnet hinter dem Lostie, welcher sich in der Serie kaum zwischen den Frauen entscheiden kann, steckt ein super bodenständiger Typ, der schon seit vielen Jahren mit seiner Frau zusammen ist. Nun haben die beiden auf Oahu ein Kind bekommen. Weitere Infos dazu findet ihr im . ---- Der Fall „Seanie B“ vom 13. April 2009 right|100px Zugegeben, der folgende Fall von gemeinem Review-Diebstahl ist schon ein paar Tage alt. Anfangs sah es so aus, als wär die ganze Angelegenheit keine große Sache. Da nun aber offenbar jeder seine persönliche Rechtslage prüft und der Fall sich immer weiter zuspitzt, wird dieser Fall auch irgendwie immer interessanter. Alle Infos findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Lost-Classics: „Hüttenzauber“ − Review von Anubis2705 vom 13. April 2009 left|110px Zugegeben, die Episode ist schon ein wenig älter. Nichtsdestotrotz handelte es sich hierbei um eine sehr interessante Episode, die ein Knackpunkt für den weiteren Verlauf der Story darstellt: John geht zu Christian, dieser befiehlt ihm, die Insel zu verschieben, und der Ärger geht los − um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen. Unser Rezensionist (gibt's das Wort eigentlich?) hat sich nun ausführlich mit dieser Episode auseinander gesetzt. Das Ergebnis findet ihr im . ---- The Lost Initiative zu „Dead is Dead“ vom 12. April 2009 right|140px Es ist Sonntag-Abend, und damit Zeit für eine neue Ausgabe von The Lost Initiative. Auch dieses Mal werfen Ian Lee, Paul Terry und Geeky Tom wieder mit wilden Theorien um sich, und nehmen die letzte Episode auseinander. All das und noch viel mehr, jetzt im . ---- Juliet vs. Kate vom 12. April 2009 left|168px Um die Osterfeiertage herum, ist in Sachen Lost nicht allzu viel los. Womöglich dachte sich das auch Sky1, und versucht mit einer Umfrage herauszufinden, welcher weibliche Hauptcharakter bei den Zuschauern am besten ankommt; Juliet oder Kate? Blond oder Brünett? Gefährlich oder… noch gefährlicher? Lasst es uns herausfinden, im . ---- Trailer zur "Staffel 5 DVD" und zu "5x13" & Video-Interview mit "Harold Perrineau" vom 11. April 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt den offiziellen Trailer für die kommende Staffel 5 DvD Box. Außerdem gibt es bereits ein weiteren Trailer zur nächsten Episode . Desweiteren wartet dort ein Video-Interview mit Harold Perrineau auf dich. * * * ---- „Dead is Dead“ − Review von Anubis2705 vom 11. April 2009 left|110px Es ist mal wieder soweit. Unser hauseigener Rezensionist hat seine neueste Review zu fertig. Falls ihr euch sicher sein wollt, alle wichtigen Details aus der Episode auch mitzubekommen, dann solltet ihr auf jeden Fall einen Blick in den werfen. Dort findet ihr übrigens auch einige Bildergalerien mit HQ-Screenshots der Episode. ---- Destiny Calls vom 11. April 2009 right|170px Nachdem wir euch gestern bereits die erste Episode von Staffel 5 mit dem Titel präsentiert haben, findet ihr im Blog nun auch noch das offizielle Special zur Staffel mit dem Titel „Lost: Destiny Calls“. Darin werden die ersten 4 Staffeln noch einmal entstaubt, und ein erster Einblick in die vorletzte Staffel wird geliefert. Das Video findet ihr jetzt − wie bereits erwähnt − nur im . ---- "Getting Lost" & Episode "Weil du gegangen bist" ansehen vom 10. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt die aktuelle Folge aus der Rubrik "Getting Lost", mit der, meiner Meinung nach, bisher besten Rose & Bernard Theorie an der auch ich schon länger festhalte. Außerdem kannst du dir dort "jetzt" die aktuelle deutschsprachige Episode, ansehen. * * ---- Offizielle Lost-Podcasts vom 09. April 2009 right|110px Am Tag nach der Ausstrahlung von , hat die American Broadcasting Company zwei neue Podcasts veröffentlicht. In der Audio-Version beantworten die Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse einige Fan-Fragen und versuchen, etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen. In der Video-Version findet ihr ein Interview mit Evangeline Lilly, dessen Charakter Kate etwas genauer analysiert wird. Wie immer, nur im . ---- Weitere Details zum Fan-Event in München vom 09. April 2009 left|150px Vergangene Woche berichteten wir euch bereits von dem anstehenden Fan-Event, veranstaltet von FOX, welches Mitte April in München stattfinden wird. Nun sind auf der Website des Pay-TV-Senders weitere Details veröffentlicht worden. Auch wissen wir nun, welcher der Schauspieler anwesend sein wird. Zudem gibt es ein Meet & Greet zu gewinnen. Alle Infos findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Zitat der Woche, Offizieller Review & Mehr Spoiler aus dem Staffelfinale vom 09. April 2009 right|110px Im findest du jetzt die besten Zitate der aktuellen Episode in Form von Audio-Clips. Desweiteren gibt es dort bereits das offizielle Review zur gleichnamigen Episode und einige exklusive Details aus dem Staffelfinale. * * * ---- "Totally Lost", "Lost Untangled" und Episode "Dead Is Dead" ansehen & Trailer zu "Some Like It Hoth" vom 09. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt einige Hinweise aus der Rubrik "Totally Lost" bevor du dir gleich dort die brandneue Episode ansehen kannst. Anschließend kannst du alle Unklarheiten mit der aktuellen Folge "Lost Untangled" beseitigen. Und zum Schluss gibt es einen neuen offiziellen ABC Trailer als Vorgeschmack auf die kommende Episode . * * * * ---- Staffel 4 "Soundtrack", 2 Sneak Peeks zu "Dead Is Dead" & Weiterer Sneak Peek! vom 08. April 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt Informationen über den, in Kürze erhältlichen, Staffel 4 Soundtrack. Außerdem gibt es dort bereits zwei "Sneak Peeks" zur heutigen Episode . Zum Schluss gibt es noch einen weiteren "Sneak Peek" der nur indirekt mit Lost zu tun hat. Trotzdem wollte ich euch den nicht vorenthalten. * * * ---- "ABC" Audio-Podcast, "Ask Lost" & Neues Projekt zweier Hauptdarsteller vom 07. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den nachgereichten ABC Audio-Podcast, in welchem der diesjährige Codename für das Staffelfinale verraten wird. Außerdem gibt es bereits die erste Ausgabe aus der Rubrik, "Ask Lost". Desweiteren erwartet dich noch ein kleiner Einblick in das neueste Projekt zweier "ehemaliger" Hauptdarsteller. * * * ---- Weitere Dreharbeiten zum Staffelfinale & Spielfilm mit "Michael Emerson" vom 06. April 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt die neuesten Details und Bilder der Dreharbeiten zum diesjährigen Staffelfinale. Desweiteren findest du dort nun den "Trailer" und "Outtakes" aus Michael Emersons neuesten Film, in welchem er neben seiner realen Ehefrau Carrie Preston (Emily Linus) brilliert. * * ---- The Lost Initiative" zu "Whatever Happened, Happened" & "A" Trailer für "Dead Is Dead" vom 06. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt die aktuelle Ausgabe des "The Lost Initiative" Podcasts zu . Außerdem erwartet dich dort auch noch der kanadische Trailer zur kommenden Episode . * * ---- Offizieller "ABC" Video-Podcast & "Getting Lost" vom 03. April 2009 right|150px Im erwartet dich jetzt der offizielle ABC Video-Podcast und eine brandneue Episode aus der Rubrik "Getting Lost". * * ---- Staffel 5 ist im Kasten vom 02. April 2009 left|150px Schon merkwürdig. So rein vom Gefühl her hat Staffel 5 gerade erst begonnen − zumindest ist das bei mir so. Gestern wurden die offiziellen Dreharbeiten auf Oahu beendet. Allerdings scheint es so, als müssten ein paar Schauspieler noch einmal wiederkommen, um ein paar Szenen nachzudrehen. Weitere Infos dazu findet ihr jetzt im ---- „Whatever Happened, Happened“ − Review von Anubis2705 vom 02. April 2009 right|110px Es ist mal wieder soweit. Vergangene Nacht flackerte die Episode über die Bildschirme dieser Welt. Mit dabei auch diese Woche wieder: Unmengen von Informationen, komprimiert in gut 42 (!) Minuten. Falls ihr euch nicht sicher seid, alles mitbekommen zu haben − oder aber, ihr habt grad eh nichts besseres zu tun − dann solltet ihr jetzt einen Blick auf die neueste Rezension von Anubis2705 werfen. Exklusiv, nur im . ---- "Secrets of Lost" Part 8 & Offizieller "Review" zu "Whatever Happened, Happened" vom 02. April 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt den offiziellen "Review" zur aktuellen Episode . Außerdem gibt es wieder mal eine neue Folge aus der Rubrik "Secrets of Lost". Diesmal mit an Board, Michael Emerson. * * ---- Ihr wollt noch mehr News? right|130px Schon am Ende angekommen, und immer noch nicht den Wissensdurst gestillt? Dann werft doch mal einen Blick in unser Nachrichten-Archiv. Dort gibt's News der vergangenen vier Jahre! |2=975|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten